Splicing multiple display screens in a foldable manner is a development direction of display devices in the future. For example, there may be dual-screen foldable mobile phones, or a mode in which three or even more screens are spliced in a foldable manner.
In current multi-screen display solutions, two or more display screens are used as completely independent devices, and an application program directly selects specified one or more display screens to perform display processing. For example, although an outer shape of a mobile phone named Medias designed by Nippon Electric Company Limited (Nippon Electric Company Limited, NEC for short) is obtained by splicing two screens in a foldable manner, actual display processing is performed separately by using two display screens as two display screens independent of each other.
In the prior art, two or more display screens are used as completely independent devices in a display processing process, and an application program directly selects specified one or more display screens to perform display processing. For an existing multi-screen display processing process, refer to FIG. 1, and FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the existing multi-screen display processing process. It can be seen from FIG. 1 that an application program needs to support multi-screen display, so as to implement multi-screen display. That is, the application program needs to be able to directly invoke two or more display interfaces, and directly implement image drawing and image output on the display interfaces. Even if the application program can directly invoke the two or more display interfaces, final display results are still separately displayed by each display screen for the application program, that is, same final images are displayed by a display screen A and a display screen B.
However, currently, most application programs are designed for a single display screen. Consequently, it is difficult to implement multi-screen splicing display for an image on a multi-screen display device.